bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Singing My Emotions: Cody Pepper: Chapter 1: But That's Not You
I was bored already, with out someone to fight with. It had only been a week, and I hadn't fought with anyone. I had some close calls, when Bif and Tad tried to piss me off, but I managed to avoid kicking their ass. I had a sort of outlet to vent on, I could email argue with Gary. I never thought it would be possible that I'd miss the dumbass, but I did. I sat on the ledge just outside the the window of the girl's dorm attic holding my guitar, I like it there, it's so peaceful, and no one comes up here anyway. Unless it's a perv guy sneaking in or out. I could see over the wall, to what was going on outside the school gates. I watched Trent Northwick drop Algie with a impressive roundhouse kick. Didn't stop me from shouting "Don't be such a frickin' girl, stop frickin' dancing and just hurt him!" when Trent missed a punch though. Well, I can't let them think that I've gone soft now, can I? I glanced down at my guitar and sighed. It was even better that no one realised that I was there, because I had some time to myself. You're probably wondering why I have a guitar. Well, when I was 9, I demanded guitar lessons, I got good at it, but when I started crushing on Derby, I stopped playing. You'd think I'd have carried on playing, when I realised that he was a total ass, but no. Well, I intend to play more now. I played random cords, not really thinking about the music. I have no frickin' idea why, but I started to think about Gary. "Where are you now?" I sang, in a almost whispered way. If you're alone, would you think of me? Would you even care, that I'm thinking of you? '' ''You woke me up, when I was barely alive. '' ''You where there.. '' ''But do you care? Of course not! '' ''Because that's not you.. '' ''You're always there, with a snipe and a insult. You'd think I'd hate you... '' ''But I don't.. '' ''But I don't.. When it all began We met, on that typical day.. Life was getting you down.. You wanted control in your life.. I wanted revenge against them all.. Why do I dream of being your wife? But do you care? '' ''Of course not! '' ''Because that's not you.. You're always there, with a snipe and a insult. '' ''You'd think I'd hate you.. But I don't.. But I don't.. We had to say goodbye, '' ''I don't even know where you are.. I wish I was there, to tell you it all. I'd probably hit you, our call you Loser.. I want you to see.. I'm happy when it's you and me.. But do you care? '' ''Of course not! '' ''Because that's not you.. You're always there, with a snipe and a insult. '' ''You'd think I'd hate you.. But I don't... But I don't... If things changed, and we acted like couples do.. Taking walks in the park, playing carnival games.. When you smiled, I would blush.. Take our time, never rush... As perfect as can be.. Would that make you happy? '' ''That's not us, we do things our own way. '' ''We do things our own damn way, '' ''Just you and me... I stopped playing, and just had to write that down, it was completely perfect. It maybe surprising that I'd want to sing that soppy crap, but Miss Peters did ask for a song from the heart. Well, a ballad was a song from the heart, well as I get told on a regular basis. "Hey, figured you'd want this," Anita said, as she placed a notebook and pencil on my lap. She would have scared the crap out of me, if I wasn't expecting her to hang around, trying to listen in to the songs I sang. "Thanks, Nita," I replied. As she turned away, I asked her, "How does it feel, when you're with Norton?" "The same way you did, before you said good bye to Gary, that last time," Anita replied. "I thought so," I said. Typical, I'm frickin' in love with the asshole. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts